The Beast
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Len the feared "beast" of the village, lives deep in the woods with his younger sister Rin and tricky butler Kaito. Meiko, the 5th and recent caretaker of Rin was killed-and nobody is willing to volunteer for the open job. But when Miku, a young woman looking for her sister and answers, takes it, she learns that there's more to the beast...and can she help him?
1. Their Loss

**~Chapter One~**

The first thing that Len sees when he wakes up was a bloodstained floor.

His head was pounding with pain, slightly dizzy from the overpowering scent of blood, his mouth sticky and dry with the metallic iron taste of the substance...He stared down at a mound of bloody flesh and tattered clothes of his little sister's former caretaker, Meiko. He could tell that what was left of her was Meiko from the glinting golden necklace caught in the bloody mass.

Len stares down, emotionless and frozen at first, with a mixture of remorse and guilt. That was Rin's fifth caretaker. She's dead now. The headache drives even more into Len's head, with him groaning in pain.

"Master Len?" The blonde hears a smooth, calm voice ask. He glances up, seeing his dutiful butler, Kaito, who was peering down at him without an ounce of concern of shock. Only amusement at the bloody scene around them.

_Typical for the demon._ Len thought to himself staring coldly up at Kaito. "Why didn't you save her…?"

Kaito shrugged. "You know that it couldn't be helped. The door was enchanted as we both know, the lady was curious, I couldn't stop her. Such a shame, she almost outlasted the others…" The blue haired servant covers a smirk forming on his face with his hand. Len grits his teeth, feeling the bloody taste in his mouth. He felt disgusting. It was Meiko's blood…

"Anyway Master Len, Miss Rin is waiting upstairs for you so the both of you can eat breakfast," Kaito informs Len as if someone that was murdered wasn't a big deal at all. "Just clean yourself up, and I'll clean up this mess. Oh dear." He sighs dramatically, glancing over to a bloody spattered wall.

"You certainly let yourself go Master…" Len cringes at the taunting in Kaito's voice, the smirk on his expression even though he wasn't looking at him. He stormed out of the stony basement upstairs. _He's right, it's myself. I'm not strong enough._ Len thought stonily, staring at his blood-caked hands. How was he going to explain this to his dear younger sister?

And here, she was getting so close to Meiko...and he killed one of the closest people she had in her life once again. He leaned on the wall for support, his head still throbbing. How longer could he bear this…?

With all of his strength, Len dragged his feet up the grand staircase covered in rich velvet material.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

A now cleaned and newly dressed Len, smiles tiredly at his younger sister Rin, who was happily drawing in front of him on the mahagony dining table. She hums in content, her hand moving the red crayon in her hand up and down the page. Len stares at the red crayon. _Red was Meiko's favorite color…_

"Len, where's Meiko?" Rin suddenly chirps to her older brother, stopping her drawing. She gazes at Len with her wide sky blue innocent eyes.

Len sighs deeply, dreading the question that was to come. It couldn't be helped...Wearily, he ruffles his younger sister's blonde head with his black gloved hand. "Meiko...she's...no longer with us…"

Rin's eyes widen in surprise. "Did she quit? Did she had to go somewhere?" she questions her, bottom lip trembling.

Len gives out a pained breath. He hate seeing his sister like this, hate telling her what happened to Meiko. This happened all but too long ago… "She...wandered into the basement."

The look of despair and sadness on Rin's face turns into a grim expression for her youthful, childish face. "Oh..._oh._" Her head turns away from Len, his heart silently screaming. It was his fault. It was his fault. He probably seemed like a _monster_ to his little sister…

"I wish that I would've paid more attention," little Rin says aloud. Len's eyes flit up to Rin, a somber look on her face. "If I would've noticed her looking off at the basement…if I made sure that she went home, she probably wouldn't had went down there…"

Len wraps Rin in an embrace, she breaking out into quiet sobs. "It's not your fault...it's mine...I wasn't strong enough...I couldn't hold it back…" Len chokes up, feeling pathetic, too weak for his sister.

"It's not your fault either big brother," Rin says, muffled into her brother's chest. "It was the monster's fault, right Len? It was their fault. Their fault. Not Len's." the young girl says in reassurance, though Len felt like she was telling it to herself to soften the horrible truth. "The scary dragon man came out last night, right Oni-san?" Rin looks up from her brother's chest into his deep blue, emotionless eyes.

He looks back at her, mouth dry. Then he nods his head. "Yes. The scary dragon man took over last night…"

Both siblings sit there in silence, frozen in their embrace, quietly mourning for the loss of Meiko. "I'll miss her," Rin whispers softly. This practically made Len's heart sink.

**A/N: So peeps what do you think? There's more to come! Review please!**


	2. The Village

**A/N: Wowzers people, reviews already! **

IDontCare: OKAY!

This seems like a nice story. A bit too much like beauty and the beast, but either way, nice. That is all I have to say for now.

Until next time!

**Thanks for reviewing, and funny, I don't think this is like Beauty and the Beast that much, y'know, with someone killed and all… X3**

Awesome D. T: OHMYGOD Len, what did you DO?! *shakes head* Control yourself, dude! Though I wonder what's so intense in the basement that makes a dragon overtake Len. Kaito . . . . . I wish I NEVER have a butler like that. And Rin's just so adorable! *glomps*

Is this LenKu, Yuki-san? I couldn't figure out from your profile.

**Thanks for your review, and hrm~hrm, you'll find out what he did EVENTUALLY :3, until then, you'll just have to wait for everything to unfold...and as for the shippings that's going to happen in this fic, it IS romance...and in the summary it DID mention Miku and Len...yet Kaito is in this. Hmmm...I won't say. :D **

zhane17: Woow.. This is really interesting! OwO I like this already!

Is this a LenKu fic? Hope it is. :D

Haha, but.. Uhh... Update soon? I soo want to read the next chapter! And I hope Miku'll show up soon! :)

**Why thank you! Glad you like the fic! Like I said, I'm not telling...it's up to you people's wild guesses. ;3**

**~Chapter Two~**

Len shuts himself up in his study room, troubled and guilty-ridden. He left Rin to her studies with Kaito, in order to clear his head. Rubbing his head, he laid his forehead on the wooden desk, still having his headache. The blonde debated with himself whether he should hire another caretaker for Rin or not.

He laughs outloud from this. Surely no one in their right mind from the village would volunteer to work for _them_...not after the other caretakers before Meiko who were…

Len gives out a deep sigh, glancing out of his window. Before him laid out a view of the forest that he and Rin lived in. He could see the faint outline of houses in the far distance. It's been over a year that Meiko stayed with them...why, why did she had to go into the basement when she was told repeatedly not too?

As for as Len knew, the villagers would surely be outraged from Meiko's death...but of course, they can't fight back. They're too afraid of Len. Not after the last time they tried to attack him and his sister…

A stronger pain takes over Len's head when he thinks of that memory. Never, never could he let that happen to dozens of innocent people again. The least that Len could probably do to redeem himself, was to bring Meiko's remains to the village and her family, and own up to his...mistake.

Sighing deeply once again, he stands up, his decision made. He was going to go the village. As much as he hated going there. He hated being googled at by people, their whisperings and rumors about him. Their hateful glares and remarks made at Rin. Just thinking about people hurting his sister in anyway made Len's blood boil. He also had to bring Kaito, for Rin's protection.

His mind made up, he goes out of the study and towards the library to tell Kaito and Rin for their destined trip.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_緑の森 __Midori No Mori Village'_ a teal blue haired girl reads the rusty wooden sign posted at the edge of the path she was walking. Sighing, she finally gives out a smile of relief and gladness for the first time in weeks. She found it, she finally found the place she was searching for.

The pig-tailed girl then makes her way down the path, houses coming into her view. Walking into the village, she received some strange looks from the habitants. They weren't used to a lot of strangers or travelers going into their village. The girl tries to give a small smile to the onlookers, only with them looking away as if they never saw her.

'_What nice people.'_ The girl commented in her head. She looks around her surroundings, adjusting her bag on her shoulders. People went about their day, some of them selling their products on the sides of the streets, children running and playing about. The mystery traveler then sees something that caught her eye, and walks towards it.

'_Hiroshi Inn. I do need a place to stay for the meantime if I need to find her.'_ She thought to herself, before entering the establishment. A bell rings when she opens the door and enters a room. The traveler finds a middle aged blonde lady standing at a wooden counter, looking over some papers. She then looks up, hearing the bell.

The woman smiles warmly at the blue haired girl, the first friendly expression she recieved from any of the residents. "Oh! Hello," the woman greets, the blue haired stranger walking up to the counter. "Are you a traveler of some sort?"

"Yes, you can say that," the girl agrees, putting some money on the desk. "I'll be staying here for a long time though."

The blonde haired woman smiles, nodding her head. "Alright then." She kneels down to the drawers. "Just give me a moment please…"

The girl nods mutely, looking around. She glances at the desk, reading a sign, _'Hiroshi Lily.'_ "Ah, here you go!" the woman, Hiroshi Lily which was probably her name, says standing back up to face the blue hair. "Here's your key, just go upstairs into the first room, and I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you," the girl says, taking the keys.

"Oh yes, what's your name?" the inn keeper asks, taking out a pen.

"Hatsune Miku," replies the visitor. With that, she takes her bag and keys upstairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Len stares silently out of the carriage window, Rin sitting across of him singing a happy song softly under her breath, clearly excited about visiting the says in village. As for Len, not so much. Consciously, he reached up to the visible black horns jutting out side by side on his head. He takes off one of his leather gloves, revealing an intricate symbol of some sort and alarmingly sharp nails.

"_Monster. Murderer. Demon."_ Len imagines in his head, remembering the names that the villagers called him. _"Beast."_ Groaning, he clutches his head once again, the pain still going on.

Rin stops her singing, looking over to her older brother in concern. Frowning she asks, "Len-kun, what's wrong?"

He glances up hearing his sister's voice, and gives her a small smile. "I'm...okay. Just tense, that's all."

She cocks her head, not sure whether to buy her brother's answer or not. Then she says in comfort, "Don't worry Len, don't pay attention to what they'll say! I don't care what you look like!"

Len gives a quiet chuckle and mutters, "Thank you Rin."

Rin smiles in answer, and sticks her head out of the window suddenly. "Rin, get down, I don't like you sticking your head out in the open like that," Len comments in a brotherly concern.

"Ooh, I see the village!" Rin squeals, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Len gives her a warm smile, something very rare that he would give to just anyone else. He was glad to see his sister happy...she hasn't visited the village in 21 years…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

Miku looks over the small room that she'll now be residing in for the long while she'll stay in the village. There was a tiny bed in the corner of the room along with a bedside table with a lamp. A window is above the bed where Miku could look out of. Setting her bag on the bed, she peers out of the window.

People went about their daily buisness, nobody that Miku recognized or the one she was searching for. Just as she was about to retreat into her room, she sees a man yell outside, "He's coming! The Beast is coming in his carriage everyone!" Practically everyone that hears this stops everything they were doing, and cluster at the side of the streets.

Miku's eyebrows furrow, and she opens the window, looking out in interest. A rich looking carriage rolls into the cobblestoned pathway of the village, people reacting instantaneously by yelling hateful words at the people inside it and throwing rocks or rotten food at the carriage. Miku gives out a small gasp. This was the place that her sister described to her? The people were acting like savages!

She hurries downstairs, seeing the innkeeper leaning over her counter, hearing the ruckus outside. "What's happening?" Miku asks, slightly panicked.

The woman glances over to her fearfully, shaking noticeably. "H-he's here. The Beast. _He's _ here," she whispers, her fear visible.

This strikes as odd to Miku. _The Beast._ Why were the villagers calling this mystery person this? In driven curiosity, Miku bursts outside to the streets. The carriage stopped, people surrounding it and shouting hateful words.

"Get out of our village!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

Miku breathes in sharply, nonplussed and shocked. She looks over to the rabble, and glances over to one of the onlookers and asked, "What is happening here?!"

The onlooker, a girl who looks the same age of Miku, frowns. "Don't you know...oh wait, you don't look like you belong here. You must be a traveler or something."

She nods, impatient, looking over to the angry mob that is closed in around the carriage in concern. She hears a wail of a child not from the outside-but from inside of the carriage. Her eyes widen up, unsettled.

"Well," the girl says, gazing over at the scene. "This guy, a demon we all believe, terrorizes the village. He's over a century year old, and he takes women to employee over to his mansion into the woods," she explains, pointing at the cloistered trees beyond the village boundaries. "And all of them almost always ends up killed. Rumor has it that he traps their souls in there to feed to demons…"

Miku's face scrunches up, skeptical. The information she received sounded like a load of fairytales...shaking her head, she approches the mob closely, seeing that a blue haired man is guarding the carriage door, a smirk on his face. _Not the best attitude you can have in this situation,_ Miku thought, thinking of it strange by this man's reaction to a mob.

He comments loudly, "Well the all of you certainly have your manners."

"Screw you!" a man shouts out from the hostile crowd.

The dark blue head eyes the man, his smirk wiping off from his face. Miku swears to herself that she sees the man's blue eyes flash red for a brief moment at the fool who shouted at him. The crowd seemed to see this as well, drawing back from the carriage in fear.

The man announces, "Mind your manners people. Master Len will only stay here for a short time. We just came here to deliver some...unfortunate news."

"The hell is Meiko?! Where is she, we haven't seen her since yesterday night!" a person yells from the bunch of people.

"I'm getting there," the blue haired man sneers. "As tragic as it was, Miss Meiko is no longer with us. We came here to deliver her remains to her family."

A woman along with a man rushes forward, terrified and devestated looks casted onto their faces. "Meiko?! No, no, it can't be!" the woman wails, having wavy brunette hair and maroon colored eyes. She bursts out crying on the spot, collasping onto the floor.

"Son of bitch!" the man, who is obviosuly the woman's husband, rushes forward at the blue haired man and raises his fist. He attempts to punch him, yet he in a blink of an eye, he blocks it, a look of alarming calm on the man's face.

"Watch who you're talking too," he says, icy cold. He clenches the other man's fist, with him squeaming in pain.

The carriage door opens, someone stepping out. The crowd reacts, shouting angrily at the figure. Miku gasps in shock. The person who came out of the carriage had...horns. _'Surely they have to be fake! Right?'_ Unconsciously, Miku walks closer, getting a clearer view of the man.

He looks like he came from a wealthy family, wearing a black cloak and fancy yet sophisticated clothing. The horned man had blonde hair and emotionless blue eyes. He shows no reaction to the harsh comments of the villagers, who were screaming and calling him a murderer.

Miku hears the faint sound of sobbing from inside the carriage. It sounded like a small girl's crying…

"I'm sorry to deliver the news," the blonde haired man says in husky voice, above the shoutings of the villagers. "I'm sorry that a member of your community died. And I'm sorry for your loss." He says to the mourning parents of Meiko.

"Y-you murdered her, didn't you?!" the mother stutters between sobs.

The husband does her best to comfort her and lead her away at the same time, yet to no avail. "Tell me! How did she die?! Tell me!" the mother screams in desperation at the horned blonde man.

He stays silent for a moment. Finally he says, "...Just like the rest died. Kaito, bring the family her remains." With that, he turns his heels, and goes back inside the carriage. The crowd starts rioting again, infuriated. The blue haired man, Kaito, brings out an expensive looking box, handing it to the parents.

"So sorry," he says. Yet he didn't look so at all, a taunting cruel smile on his face. With that, he goes onto the front of the carriage, whipping the horses. As fast as they entered the village, they leave it swiftly, leaving the angered residents in the dust.

Miku continues to watch the mourning family of this "Meiko" that Kaito and the mystery blonde man were speaking of, a few villagers trying to comfort them. Meiko's mother shakingly opens the box, and screams immediately in bloody murder at what she saw. Others peered into the box, either screaming or running away.

Horrified, Miku flees back into the inn.

**A/N: Yeah...here's Miku. But dark chapter. Also really long Review please!**


	3. Their Paths Will Cross

**A/N: Oh, sorry for not updating for so long! Had some Writer's Block. Wow, you peeps have a lotta questions! Let me just get to the reviews, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability...or if I choose too. :3**

IDontCare: Poor Rin...

I bet it felt HORRIBLE to listen to that. Is Kaito a vampire? Or a werewolf? Just a guess. Will any other characters be in this? Like Gumi as a maid for them? Will there be a love triangle with Kaito and Len? Does Len have fur? Will the questions ever end? PROBABLY NOT FOLKS! XD I totally agree that this chapter was a bit dark, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't good! I wonder why Miku takes the job? Probably because she finds out about Rin and doesn't trust Len, then again, why would she trust Kaito too? NEXT CHAPTER AHOY!

Until next time!

**Yes, it probably was horrible for Rin. And nope, Kaito is neither a vampire or werewolf. (Hint: Just reread the 1st chapter, and Len calls him out for what he really is) Yes, some other characters will be in this, though most of them are dead. :p Love triangle? Hm, well, I certainly won't answer that! :3 And nope, Len has no fur, only horns. And the questions SHALL NEVER END! :D Don't worry, you'll find out why Miku takes the job sooner or later…**

Awesome D. T: Kaito, that isn't a very good way to make friends. And Len, ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR WHAT?! Bringing Meiko's remains like that . . . . . you should've buried it somewhere in your estate! But I feel the most pity for Rin, she has to bear so much pain. TT_TT

MIKU ENTERS! :D Yay, maybe now she'll go to his house! . . . . . Just hope she doesn't go to that cursed basement.

Yuki-san, I'm guessing this is LenKu.

**Well, it was his way of trying to pay his respects, if the villagers weren't being such spazzes. -_- And like I said, Miku will enter the Kagamine's lives...EVENTUALLY. :D**

Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: poor Meiko xD

**Erm, yes...you find that amusing? 0_o**

Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: OMG *shivers* OHHHH , this is so scary but I love it dun worry :3 ! , Oh come on

Meiko's family , Len didn't Kill Meiko ! , He has horns but he is a fabulous SHOTA !

Miku WHY YOU RUN TT ?!, It's your chance to work to the BEAST family ! Nvm...

She is scared xD ...Yuki do something *shakes yuki* How will you make Miku meet Len and Rin !

OMG update soon I love this ! :3

**Technically, it's heavily implied that Len killed Meiko...but he didn't do so intentionally. And don't worry, Miku will meet Rin and Len...EVENTUALLY.**

Anooooooooon: Omigosh this is definitely getting interesting... I'm so looking forward to the next chapter! Please dont drop this story as so many great stories I follow that has awesome starts always stop updating after a few chapters... Leaving me hanging there... /sobbu

Anyway... I love your writing style and this is AWESHUM! XD

**Hehe, thanks, but I'm a slow updater when it comes to stories that are in fandoms that I don't write much stories for. ^_^'' Thanks for the great compliment! I'll try to update as much as possible, however!**

Guest: Oi arthur! Please update already im on the edge of my seat wanting to know what happen A Excellent story btw, i love supernatural!

**Thank you! :3 Hope I didn't leave you hanging too much. **

Pokegirl185: Intesting story

**Thanks!**

Pokegirl185: Plwease, plwease, plwease update!

**Well, here it is, sorry it took so long! DX**

**~Chapter Three~**

Miku bursts into the inn, breathless, still deeply distraught by the scene that she witnessed on the streets. She looks over to the counter, the innkeeper wide eyed with fear. "Is...is he gone?" she asks, peering over Miku's shoulder.

"You mean that horned blonde boy?" Miku asks.

The woman nods, shuddering in fear as if she were terrified to think of him. "That was the Beast you saw. Terrible, wasn't he?" A shiver goes through her, absent mindedly fingering a band that's wrapped around her right arm. Funny that Miku just now noticed. "Call me Lily, by the way," the innkeeper adds in, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. Miku nods, glancing outside again through the door.

"What...what happened out there? Who was that? No, _what_ was that?" Miku asks anxiously, walking up to the counter. She rests her chin on her hands, wide-eyed with interest. Lily's expression noticeably darkens, her bangs covering her blue eyes. She turns her back on Miku, opening a drawer, taking out something of what sounds like metal.

She turns back to Miku, in which the blue haired yelps in surprise. In Lily's hands were three dull but _very_ sharp knives. "My goodness!" Miku yells, jumping back from surprise. A small smile curls on Lily's lips, with hr placing the knives on the counter. "Calm down girl, I only have these knives for protection. They need some polishing anyway…"

Miku peers down at the blades, a foggy reflection appearing on them. She particulary liked the dagger that had the blade of an iron cross and a golden handle encrusted with some stones. "Why do you have these?"

"Well," Lily reaches down the drawers, rummaging through them. "For protection. Against _him._" her face noticeably darkens when she states this. From what Miku suspects, she is probably talking about 'The Beast' or the blonde haired boy she saw who entered the village.

"Protection? What could he do to you…?" Miku asks, curiously and uncertainly, slightly afraid to hear what Lily had to say.

Lily picks up one of the knives and examines it for a moment. She takes the rag and starts polishing it. "That monster you saw out there is named Len Kagamine. He is some sort of demon." Lily's tone is hardened into a tone of disgust and coldness, chilling Miku to the bone. It completely contrasted from the warm, motherly voice that Miku remembered when she first came into the inn.

"So are you saying he's literally a demon?"

"Demon, warlock, devil himself, who knows?" Lily replies ominously, eyeing the polished dagger in her hand to see if it's shiny enough for her. Satisfied, she reaches for the next knife. "One thing for sure, he is something evil."

"Then if he's so evil, why don't villagers just take him into their own hands?" questions Miku, thinking that this was only logical.

Lily's eye narrowed. "Oh, yes, we tried, they tried but…" She shakes her head, shuddering at a seemingly bad memory. The blonde haired woman looks over her knife, and continues to aimlessly polish it. "Let's just say that we're all better off when we don't anger him…"

Miku bites her lips, feeling tension rise in her chest. "B-but, what happened back there, that family of a girl, Meiko I believe?"

The knife falls from Lily's hand, her face paling. "Oh no," she whispers, covering her face. "I-Is she dead?"

"From what I saw out there, I think so…" Miku replies, unsure and slightly remorseful for informing the news to the innkeeper.

Lily covers her face, her head bowing. "I told that foolish girl not to work for him…" she mumbles, shaking her head ruefully.

The blue haired girl hears this, leaning in with interest. "What do you mean."

"Nothing." Lily goes back to polishing, her eyes trained onto her daggers. "So what brings you to this sad place? Not much visitors actually drop by." She says with a mild interest. Miku stares at Lily for a moment, wondering why would change the subject so easily. But from the worn look on the woman's face and the tone that's telling that she wanted the subject to be changed, Miku decides to answer her question.

"I came to this village looking for someone." She finally replies decidedly.

"Is that so? The villagers around her know each other well. You may tell me who's this someone is so that you kind find them." Lily offers. She sets down the knife in her hand and moves on to the one shaped like a cross. Miku can feel hope flicker inside her. "I'm searching for my sister, Luka."

Lily suddenly freezes, and Miku catches the look of intense fear on her face. She regains composure, setting the knife down calmly on the counter. "L-Luka...Luka Megurine you say?"

"Yes." Miku answers, getting uneasy and suspicious. "Your point?"

"Nothing." Lily waves her off. "I don't believe she's here.

"Wait," The pony tailed girl suddenly says, realizing something from what Lily just said. "You said, 'Luka Megurine.' How do you know my sister's last name?!" Miku says demandingly, her teal blue eyes flashing. Lily lips purse, her hands clenching, a look of realization on her face. "Fine. You have me. I knew your sister, a little. I heard of her though I never met her."

Miku leans in, anxious. Lily continues, somberness in her expression and trouble in her eyes. "For you see...she worked for Len. The Beast."

The blue haired gives a small gasp. "That strange man?"

"Indeed. Like many other women before her...and they are believed to either die or...disappear when they work under the employment of Len." Lily's eyes flicker back down to the knives. Miku's heart sinks. "H-How did they all die…?"

"Not all of them died...a couple disappeared. It could be that your sister...disappeared." Lily bites her lip, staring down at her worn down hands, getting quiet.

Miku's eyes widen in excitement at this. "In that case, I must go to this Len boy!" she exclaims, urgency in her voice.

Lily's head snaps up, eyes wide, her mouth in the shape of an o. "N-no! Are you mad?! Child, do you even know what words came out of your mouth?!" She grabs Miku's shoulders, firm and steady. Miku could feel her tenseness and fear through her fears and shown deeply on her expression. "Do _not_ work for that man. He is _dangerous._"

"Work? What do you mean, work? I simply want answers from him!" Miku says, wriggling out of the woman's strong grasp. "I came here looking for my sister! And this is the first lead I picked up on her in a long time! And you can't stop me Lily, I'm going to this Len!" She says to her, determination shining in her eyes.

Lily could only stare at her in disbelief, her face worn and empty. "Alright then." She sighs deeply, picking up the knife with the blade of a cross. She extends her hand saying to Miku, "Take it. You need...you _will_ need it. For protection."

Miku stares at her for a moment. Then, she nods, taking the dagger. "I assure you Lily, I will be alright. And I will return it." She grasps it in her hand, to her chest. _Luka…_

**~0o0o0o0o~**

"Shhhhh…" Len mutters to his crying sister, patting her head. His arm is wrapped protectively around her, her face buried in his chest. "Rin, shhhhhhhh...it's alright…" he whispers. _I wish she didn't have to witness all of that...I wouldn't had taken her, if I wouldn't had to leave her alone at the house…_ He thought, wincing. His mind replays the violent and harsh scene that played out back at the village.

The blonde hair felt his gritted his teeth, blood rushing to his head. Anger builds up in him. _If it weren't for those villagers...those IDIOTS!_ He grasped a handful of his hair, his breath turning into pants. _If it weren't for them...they made Rin afraid…_ He glances over to Rin, who is still crying quietly. _They'll pay...they'll pay for what they've done!_

Len is now on the verge of hypervenilating, feelings his face getting hotter by the second. Pain rushes through him, abruptly. "Oof! Aah….!" He hisses, doubling over suddenly.

Rin looks up, her tear streaked face in concern. Sniffling she whispers, "Big brother? W-what's wrong?"

To her alarm, her older brother doesn't answer, only trembling and panting in reply. Rin's eyes widen in realization in what was happening to her dear brother. She crawls over to her brother, throwing her small arms around Len. "C-Calm down L-Len Kun!" She squeals, starting to shake with fear. "Don't be angry! Don't let them take over...please." Rin whispers, her eyes tearing up from the mixture of fear and anxiety.

Len grinds his teeth, hearing some of his sister's words, but the angry memories of the villagers rushing into his mind, drowning them out. _They need to pay...they need to DIE._ He thought maliciously. Trembling, he forces his head up, to take a glance at his dear sister. He is greeted with the sight of her terrified and teary-eyed face.

"B-b-brother, your eyes...they're turning red…"

In horror, Len reaches up to them. His breathing starts to slow, the thoughts of anger fading only to be replaced by thoughts of concern for his younger sibling. "Rin," he gasps. "I...I, almost lost myself." He sighs, gazing out of the carriage window. "I could've hurt you...dear God...why?"

Rin stares up at her brother for a moment. She then cuddles next to him. "I'm not afraid. You won't hurt me. Len is too brave to let the monsters out…" she mumbles, burrowing her face into his arms.

He holds her in a tight embrace, as if he were hanging onto dear life. _She is my life...she's what I have to go on for this pain…_ He thought, still shakened up from the fact of his eye turning red…

**A/N: ...OMINOUS. I left SO much foreshadowing here, you don't even KNOW people! XD Reviews please!**


	4. The Blue Haired Stranger

**A/N: Sorry for the long updates. Xp**

Pokegirl185:I love it! Cant wait till the next chapter! -

**Thanks! And here it is!**

IDontCare:

The questions will continue on?... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

YOUR GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME! (rhyme was unintentional) I wonder who else will be in this. And right when you said 'I certainly won't tell you that!', I knew there was going to be a love triangle. Well, i'm gonna check out the 1st chapter to see what exactly Kaito is, BYE BYE! Until next time! (P.S. update or else... you might want to close your curtains at night... hehe...)

**Erm...why WOULD I want to keep my curtains closed? 0_0**

mikuylenlove:Owww! I want more *-* no...I NEED MORE! I love this story! Is this lenxmiku fanfic? Please update soon! Greetings from Argentina! (Yes, I am from argentina,sorry I can't speak in english very well ) Mely-chan was here

**Well...it IS romance...use your imagination. ;D And don't worry, you speak English perfectly fine. Thanks for reviewing!**

The Shameless Carrot -Zhane17:I can't believe I've skipped chapter 2 before! X(

Ahh, anyways... Nice chapter as always! Though I wonder what's Kaito... I like Kaito here, he's so mysterious, twisted, and sadistic. X9 (is it weird, liking a guy like that? OnO)

And Rin! Oh, the ever-so adorable Rinny! I love how she calm downs Len..

They're a very sweet siblings... Aaawww And uhh yeah.. Update soon! XD

**Ahhh, well, I guess us chicks dig that effed up hot sexy psycho sometimes...don't worry, I dig them too. o3o And yeah man, I love shipping Len and Rin as siblings. They're so cute as family! X3**

Awesome D.T:I knew it. I KNEW IT! Len suffers from a severe case of bipolar personality disorder! There is something i nhim, a dangerous, cannibalistic side of him, that takes over whenever he gets angry. But fear not, Rin and Len! Miku, the Angel, will come and save you! Best of luck, Miku-chan! AND DO NOT DIE! That's an order. Yuki-chan! I WANT ANSWERS! Do you want me to die of curiosity?

**You can say that Len suffers from that...it will be revealed in time...and don't worry Miku won't die! Maybe...I'm not making any promises...and I'll never let the questions END! :D **

Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka:Awww Jealous of Rin *pushes away Rin* Now I'll be Len's sister xD /jk I wonder who's Miku's sister hmmmm ? Lol i thought you are not going to update this story anymore TT LONG TIME NO READ !

-SHINO

**Well, it was stated in last chapter. Luka is Miku's sister. And yeah, sorry for long updates. I have a lot of other fics I'm juggling, so for this fic, updates will be slow, unfortunately. Xp**

**~Chapter Four~**

The full moon seemed to be the color of blood orange in the dark purple night sky. Miku shivers, tightening her cloak around herself. She grips the messenger bag slung around her shoulder, her hand clasped around the cold metal of the knife that Lily gave her. As much as Lily disapproved of her decision to go to Len's mansion deep in the woods, she couldn't stop her.

Although Miku hate traveling in the night, _especially_ in the woods, it was the best option. The villagers would have questioned why she was going into the woods the first place, so travelling at night was best to not attract any attention. Nevertheless, Miku hoped to herself that the house wasn't too far away.

As Miku trekked through the forest, she reminisced with herself. She thought back on the angry, violent scene she saw at the village earlier, the rumors about this "beast," and women who either die or disappear when they go to work for this beast...Miku tries shaking these unnerving thoughts from her head. This won't stop her from finding her sister.

Comforted by the thought of her sister, Miku reaches up to a silver necklace around her pale neck. It was simple, only having a locket as an addition. Though simple, it's highly treasured by Miku. It was the last thing that Luka gave to her before she left to find a better place for the two of them.

_Maybe she's forgotten about me…_ Miku thought looking blankly at her necklace. _I was always a burden anyway…_ Another voice chimes into Miku's head, her positive side. _Don't think that way! It's not like her for not contacting you over a year! There must be another explanation!_ Thinking this, Miku presses forward.

Walking further into the woods, the trees became more gnarled, thorny, and dead looking, less signs of life seen around the wood. The black, ashy branches of the dead looking trees stretched out, practically covering the view of the sky. An unearthly silence takes place, the only sounds that can be heard is the crunchy footsteps of Miku walking on the leaf covered ground, and her soft breathing.

The blue headed girl began to regret to not bring a lantern, stumbling over a root to the ground. "Damn it all," she mutters softly to herself, getting back up. Once she collected herself, Miku continues to walk. Suddenly, she hears a loud growl come from behind her.

Miku freezes in her track, her shoulders stiffening. _Oh dear god,_ She thought, feeling her heart thump harder, her breathing speeding up. _I was a fool to think that I could so peacefully travel through the woods at nighttime _without _anything attacking me…!_

Biting her tongue and unsheathing her blade, Miku slowly turns around. She freezes, her heart stopping, seeing a pair of yellow glowing eyes meeting her wide blue ones. For in front of her, was a seven foot tall wolf like figure.

It was horrible. It was not natural. It was not a normal wolf...for the wolf is standing upright on its legs, attaining a quirky human quality to it. Its silver fur glints under the moonlight, slobber dribbling from his muzzle. He bares his incredibly sharp teeth at the girl compared to his ridiculously tall stature, looks small and meek.

Miku was just on the verge of fainting, when the wolf figure gave a huge roar, scaring the wits out of her.

"AHHH!" She gives a short scream, swinging the blade in her hand. It cuts the silver hairy pelt of the freak wolf's chest, crimson red spraying out.

The silver monster wolf gave out a bellow of pain, rearing its head back. Miku jumps back just in time when the wolf monster swiped its huge claws just where she was standing. She falls backwards on the ground, her knife flying out of her hands. "NO!" She shouts, seeing that it landed three feet away from her.

The beastly animal turns to the frightened girl. She backs up against a tree thinking to herself, _You just has to piss off a huge monster wolf!_ Shutting her eyes, she expects, but dreads the final blow of the monster. Giving out another roar, the wolf lunges at the teal blue haired girl.

However, before he could finish her off, a swift silloute rushes past it, grabbing Miku out of the way. The wolf crashes into the tree, snarling in anger and fury. Miku opens her eyes, feeling that someone grabbed her...she looks up, seeing a wavy blue haired man looking down at her, an amused expression on his face. He jokes in a sultry, gravelly tone, "Damsel in distress?"

Frowning, Miku opens her mouth to come back another sarcastic remark at the mysterious blue haired boy that pretty much came, well, out of the blue, but another scream can be heard from the wolf monster. Miku gasps, seeing that the wolf is charging toward them, only the blue haired boy jumping out of the way in a blink of an eye.

At an ungodly speed, the mysterious boy with Miku in his arms, sprints off leaving the monster behind. "W-who are you?!" Miku yells, wind blowing in her face from the speed.

"Question laters little princess," the boy replies, smirking down at her.

Miku cringes, heat rushing to her cheeks. "Put me down this _instance!_" She protests, flailing her arms.

The dark headed stranger squints down at Miku. He halts to a stop and says, "Okay." With that, he simply drops Miku from his arms. She lands on the ground saying, "Oof!" Miku glances up indignantly at the boy, crossing her arms. "What was that?!"

The boy shrugs, giving her a smug smile. "You _did_ say that I needed to put you down…"

"Ugh!" Miku gets up to her feet, brushing the dirt and leaves off her dress. She was starting to like this stranger less by the second.

"Is that how you treat your savior?" He asks sarcastically, rolling his dark green eyes.

"You may have saved me, but you're certainly not a knight in shining armor." Miku grumbles crossly. "Who are you anyway?"

The blue haired stranger smiles faintly, and gives a mocking bow to Miku. She restrains herself from kicking him at the shin. "Kaito, at your service milady."

"What nice service you give." She retorts. The blue haired boy, Kaito, only snickers in answer. For her savior, he was sure irritating. Miku looks off into the dark forest, shivering at the memory of the monster she saw back there. "W-will that thing come back?" She asks, hugging her arms.

"Not anytime soon. Probably lost interest in us," Kaito replies, kicking the dirt. With that said, he turns his back at Miku saying, "Alright then, it's a farewell young maiden!"

"Now you just wait!" Miku runs up to Kaito, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around. "You're not going to leave me out here in the open like _this_ when a monster like that is running around in the woods!"

Kaito studies the girl for a moment. His face lights up, a cheery smile taking over. "Yes I can!"

Miku huffs, this Kaito truly getting on her nerves. "Well first of all, what was that thing?"

"Not your business."

Miku sighs, running her hand through her long light blue hair. "Alright then. Don't tell me. But will you at least tell me the directions to the house of where Len resides in?"

From this sentence, it actually looks as if Kaito is took some concern into it. He raises an eyebrow, crossing his hands across his chest. "What's it to you?"

Miku puts a hand on her hip. "What's it to you to know my business?"

Kaito chortles, clearly amused by her remarks. "Fair enough. Aren't you the feisty little princes?"

"May you _stop_ calling me that?"

"No." Kaito spins around on his heel calling out over his shoulder, "Now are you coming or not? I'll lead you there."

Miku eye him suspiciously, but nods her head. _At least I'm getting somewhere...but I have to put up with this imbecile. _She thought in disgruntlement to herself.

**A/N: Yeah...that's Kaito. Ain't he a charming butler servant kinda random guy? XD**


	5. Deceiving

**A/N: Ugh, I give horrible chapter names in this story. -_- Aha, late updates as usual. (-3-) Let's get it on~**

The Shameless Carrot -Zhane17:... I loathe KaiMi with burning passion.. But with Kaito acting so cool, twisted, and mysterious here, I think I'll consider it. X3 Though I will still ship, rant, and annoy you about the LenKu (LenXMiku) thingie. XDD

So, uhh, yeah.. Nice chapter. (UwU)b

LENKUUUUU-/shot

**Haha, well, I'm going to play with your tastes alot...I just hope that I won't cause a shipping war for this fic. o3o THAT won't be good. D: You people might be wondering which pairing I like better...or what I'm planning for the characters...I'M NEVAH TELLING! :D:D:D**

Mew SunsetStar:Interesting story. I think Kaito's perfect for the role of a charming butler guy! I wish Len was in this chapter though.

**Ehe, well you never know… *ominous smile* What do I mean? Well if I say so, I might spoil lots of things. :x**

Awesome D.T:I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON KAITO IN THIS! I'm tired of people portraying him as an idiotic goofball and I think this yandere-ish personality suits him more. BUT. DON'T. YOU. DARE. FALL. IN. LOVE. WITH. MIKU. YOU. TWISTED. BUTLER. PRINCESS BELONGS TO LEN!

*shakes head* Miku, Miku, Miku, what harm can a small dagger do to something like that? You should have brought a rapier-OH FUCK. THE DAGGER!

**Yeah, she forgotten the dagger. :p I didn't realize that until you point that out XD But don't worry, she'll get it back.**

IDontCare:Do you want to know why you have to? *troll face*

Well, Kaito is a demon, and he is the first one to meet Miku... Yep, obvious love triangle alert! XD MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! XDDDD Until next time!

**Ha, we'll see…**

Kaito Shion 590:Is this a miku x Len fanfic or a me x miku fanfic (kaito) x miku? Please tell me soon! I love the story please hurry and update I can not wait Cuuuuutttteeeeee!

**Hmm..well it's obviously a blankxblank pairing. Use your imagination. *rainbow appears above head***

Pokegirl185:Oh god, Kaito XD

**Yes, yes indeed. XD**

Rolling-Chan:Hmmm, this is pretty interesting, and since it's obvious you're not going to answer anything I will just keep my guesses to myself. :P

You have a few small errors here and there. Mostly you lack commas in some places, have commas in places that don't need commas, and at one point you put "hr" when I'm sure you mean "her." Other than that, not bad.

Overall I really like your story so far and hope to read more soon. :)

**Thanks for the critique! I try to fix typos and corrections if I have the time, but sometimes I don't get to it. :/ Thanks for reviewing and reading mah story!**

SquishyCatz:Amazing story, your writing style flows beautifully with the plot with a whole lot of details... Hope to hear from you soon!

**Thanks lots! X3**

**~Chapter Five~**

"Aack!" Miku shrieks smacking away at the thorny branches blocking her way, some getting into her long blue hair and others scratching her. Ahead of the struggling Miku, Kaito struts leisurely with his hands in his pockets, even humming a carefree tune, completely oblivious to Miku's struggling. Miku huffs blowing a piece of hair out of her face, then smacking away another branch. This only results with the branch flying back at Miku, striking her across the face.

"OOF!" She lands on the ground, smack down. Inconveniently she lands in mud, muck flying in the air. Miku groans in dismay, wiping some mud off her face. Suddenly, Kaito appears in front of her—a little _too_ close if you ask Miku, his face hovering above hers. He smirks devilishly and wiggles his eyebrows. "Having trouble princess?"

"Gah! Get away!" Miku retaliates, waving her arms aimlessly, none of her hits landing on Kaito. He rolls his eyes, and lifts her off her feet. Literally. The blue haired man swoops Miku off her feet, wit her now in his arms once again. Miku's eyes widen, her cheeks reddening in a mixture of horror and embarrasment. She wriggles and thrashes wildly, while Kaito calmly continues to walk ignoring her attempts to break free.

"Let go right NOW!" Miku insists, swinging a fist at Kaito's face. He reacts simply dodging it in a blink of an eye. Bristled, Miku rubs her eyes. She does know people that have good reflexes—but Kaito just seems a tad too good in speed than your average person. She waves this off from her hand, only struggling to get out of his arms more, to no avail. His long yet strong arms were wrapped around her waist, clamped around her like a trap.

Never before did Miku get to be carried by a _man_, hell, even be this close to one, but admittingly with shame, a _handsome_ one. Miku turns even redder at that thought. What was she thinking?

Kaito chuckles, still walking with Miku in his arms. "Aren't you the precious one when you blush?"

"Oh, shush it you fool!" Miku retorts, turning even more red if possible. "Just put me down!"

Kaito reacts by rolling his eyes and shakes his head. "You walk too slowly princess. Besides, I need to get back to my dear ol' Master's castle as soon as possible, thanks to your little problem you had back there."

"Not 'little!'" Miku steals a glance back at the woods. "That thing nearly killed me! You don't even have the courtesy to tell me what it was!"

"Like I said, not your business my little lady." Kaito shrugs carelessly.

Miku gives another frustrated grunts crossing her arms. As much as she hate to think about it, if Kaito hadn't came, she probably wouldn't be standing here now. It's a good thing she had Lily's knife or else she wouldn't had lasted another—the knife! "Wait!"

The dark blue head doesn't stop in his tracks, and only continues to walk on. "What is it little lady?"

"My knife! It was left back at the woods!"

Kaito shrugs, the situation at hand no concern to him. "Alright then, I'll get it back. I know these woods like the back of my hand. Just not now, I really need to get back to the Master's home."

"I am guessing that you're talking about Len, am I not right?"

"That's so." Miku leans back awkwardly in Kaito's arms, trying to ignore the honestly embarrassing fact. The stars above twinkle softly in the sky, the full moon still hanging over. Gazing at the night sky Miku says, "So, what is Len like?"

Miku hears a muffled laugh come from Kaito. "Oh? Master Len? Why, he is quite the boring chap." Kaito snickers even more to himself. "A very unentertaining Master if you ask me. He spends his days about in his castle with his dear younger sister...living all the way out here is not the most eventful of places."

The pig-tailed girl ignores the sarcasm and scorn in Kaito's tone carefully asking, "Well, is there anybody else besides you three…? Any...workers or a sort?"

A brief moment of silence overtakes Kaito. He says to Miku, "Well, there was another woman. Though, unfortunately, she had to leave us."

"Don't lie to me. I saw what happened back at the village."

A smile plays on Kaito's face. "You're smarter than you look princess. Fine, to cut to the chase, there used to be a caretaker for Master Len's sister. Under unfortunate circumstances, she died while under her job. End of story." Kaito eyes Miku with interest. "Why _are_ you interested?"

Miku considers how to answer this. So far, she wasn't sure whether she liked this Kaito or not. For a servant, he seemed too shady and devious for her liking. Should she bring up her sister? Or will he just tell his Master Len, then _she'll_ be the next to die under their hands? No, she can't tell them. She would just have to find answers on her own. But how…?

The only other plausible explanation that Miku could come up without giving any more thought, "I'm just interested in the open position, that's all."

"Is that so?" Kaito says in the '_you must be lying'_ type of tone. He stops suddenly, and puts down Miku. She glances up to him, a little surprised by his out of character action. His dark piercing eyes look down at her light blue ones. "You happen to be interested in a job where the previous employeer died...isn't that a little bit too strange?"

Miku bites the inside of her cheek. More lies pour out of her mouth, "I'm in desperate need of a job, I'm homeless, I'm desperate, I'm always on the road and need to start a life…" Anything to make a story and cause a pity factor. Though what Miku told wasn't all lies—some of it was partially true. Kaito drawls off, dismissive and uninterested. "How tragic." He says in a bland voice, not sounding so sorry at all. "That may be so princess, but did I tell you I have a talent for detecting lies?"

He puts his hand next to Miku's head, the girl backed away on a huge oak tree. He leans over Miku, in a negotiating position. "I'm a deceiver and teller of lies too—and I have to say, you tell terrible lies." Kaito chuckles, though it doesn't sound like the same taunting and playful one that Miku often heard when around him. This time it sounded more dark and...unsettling. His dark blue eyes glisten and seem to glow under the moonlight—for a flicker of a second, Miku _swears_ that his eyes turn red.

She tugs her cloak around herself, unnerved. Kaito cocks his head and gives a lopsided smile. "But no matter," He finally draws himself away from Miku, with her able to breath out in relief. "Though you are lying, I'm interested to see what you'll bring to our drab and uneventful lives." Kaito carefully moves a piece of stringy blue hair from Miku's face. She shivers looking away in discomfort. "And that you remind me of someone…" Kaito spins around on his feet, abrupt and sudden.

"Come. We're close." He announces in a sudden change of tone and subject.

Miku could only follow, keeping herself at a distance from the unsettling Kaito. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he seemed as if that there was more than to his suave tricky butler part—but something darker from Kaito. And she wasn't too keen on finding that out. All she can just do now is follow Kaito to the towering dark castle lying ahead in front of them.

**~0o0o0o~**

"Mistress Rin?" Kaito calls out. Miku looks around at the interior environment of the castle, impressed by the decor. The walls hang over majestically painted a deep red, the floor checkered black. The color scheme actually worked out, giving off a gothic feeling that Miku took a liking too. Candles and torches are here and there, dimly lighting parts of the huge entrance hallway.

Kaito walks off, Miku fumbling to follow him while trying to take in her surroundings. Off to her right is a wooden rusty looking door, its design a little out of place. Inside seem to be endless darkness. Miku slows down, staring at it. Her eyes trail down, realizing that there was dark patches here and there...In fact, these dark patches seemed to be a little too big and too...red.

"Kaito?" A high-pitched voice chirps from the other room.

This diverts Miku's attention, with her wandering into the next room. It was yet another huge room with grand marble staircases on both sides of the room leading to another floor, on the bottom it was arranged like a sitting room of sorts. Sitting on one of the red velvet chairs is a small, mousy looking blonde girl. To Miku she looked like the porcelain dolls she saw in windows as a child only reserved for rich little girls—pale, wide-eyed, and pretty.

"Hello, Mistress. I hope that I haven't abandoned you too long." Kaito says to the girl apolgetically, walking over to her. The girl nods, a small smile on her face. "It's okay Kaito!" She glances over to Miku, a shy smile taking over her expression. The blonde haired girls dives behind Kaito and peeks out from behind him. "Who is the stranger yonder?"

Much to Miku's surprise, Kaito affectionately ruffles Rin's blonde hair. "A visitor, nothing more, who wishes to see your brother, Miss Rin."

"Oh." The blonde child, Rin states. Rin leans to the side even more to get a good look of Miku. Miku smiles back, waving at the child. Rin reacts by giving a small giggle, and ducks behind Kaito once again. "Make yourself at home, Miku." Kaito says to the teal blue haired guest.

Miku raises an eyebrow. She noticed that for the first time, the tricky blue haired butler called her by her actual name. Wasn't that a surprise.

Kaito promptly picks Rin up into his arms, Rin facing Miku's direction. As he walks off upstairs, Rin gives another wave to Miku, a smile on her face. Before she is gone she mouths to Miku, "Please don't go into the basement."

**A/N: Ominousssss...sorry people, I'm dragging things out. It's just, school y'know?**


	6. Their First Encounter

**A/N: Here ya go peeps! Yet another update!**

Pokegirl185:I love it! *hugs you* -

**Heehe, thank you! *hugs back***

Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka:I can't believe it I'm the worst reader ever I missed a 1 chapter ! *cries a ocean* Omg Miku is the new maid ! OMG OMG ! Mistress Rin lol

I hate KaitoXMiku but this story Kaito is so awesome i think I'm falling-in-love *fangirl scream* Thanks for updating *glomps*

**No prob! And I just love playing with you readers' emotions...cuz I'm a troll like that. :3**

Awesome D.T: KAITO. YOU'RE. GETTING. TOO. CLOSE. TO. MIKU. Just go with Rin already! *places boundary around Miku* Mi-chan is outta limits! Thank God Miku realized. What did Kaito mean 'you remind me of someone;?! *groans* I hope not his dead lover or anything . . . . . . .Len, I SWEAR if you hurt Miku, I'll chop your limbs off. *swings machete*

**Haha, well, you'll find out soon enough what Kaito meant...or not. XD Don't worry, Len do anything...at least yet…**

The Shameless Carrot -Zhane17:Heh the chapter's title, "Deceiving", and the lie-thingie in this chapter reminds me of Kano Shuuya. (I know you know him heh) X3 And I swear, YukiGirl21, don't make me ship KaiMi! DX I don't know what to ship in this fic now! ; v ;

Shipping war? Don't worry, I think.. It won't happened. "I THINK" OMYGOD TELL MEHHH HUWAAY THO Btw, I have a very irrelevant question; Since you're also a fellow KagePro fan, do you know the "Blindfold day" in May 15? (It was over, yeah ; v ;) /omygodsorryformyreview;mykageprofansideiskickingin

**Aha, well, I couldn't think of a very good chapter title, so I just picked "Decieving." It does remind of Kano from Kagpro. And aw man, I missed Blindfold Day! I didn't even know about it until you mentioned it… T_T**

vanishingsoulsx:HOLY SHEEZ THIS STORY IS GREAT.

so I assume Len is 21? How old is Miku, then? ouo

I hope Miku doesn't go into the basement or I'll stab Len with marshmallows.

ERMAHGAWDHOTKAITOALERT. Kaito here is bloody awesome. Idkmang, it looks like he's seducing her without knowing himself /cackles.

so ye, update soon! I CANT WAIT FOR MORE /licks lips

Kay, that was perverted.

**Well, Len is around 24. (maybe even more...you'll find out what I mean by that…) And Miku is 18 or 19-ish. Don't worry, Miku may or may not go to the basement...but who knows…? We'll see what we'll see. And haha, you're right, I think Kaito is just subconsciously flirting with Miku, that fantastic ice-cream loving bastard! XD**

**~Chapter Six~**

Len wakes up in the middle of the woods, lying in a pool of blood. He groggily sits up, moaning in pain from the intense throbbing taking place in his head. Rubbing his temples, he squints at the sun shining through the thorny branches of the long gnarled branches of the many trees surrounding him. He quickly averts his gaze, the sunlight practically burning his already sore eyes.

The horned blonde haired boy stumbles up to his feet, disoriented and confused. He glances around the environment, seeing a trail of blood, knocked down trees and...flesh. Len shudders, seeing dried blood on his clothes once again, and probably some on his face. Trying to ignore the sore pain in his body, Len shuffles towards the direction of his house.

As he was slowly walking he thought to himself, _These occurances are getting worse...it must be because of my negative emotions that I've been feeling for the past few days…_ Len weakly smacks a tree branch from his way to no avail, and then resorts to ducking under it. Len remembers the bloody trail that he saw when he woke up. It happened to lead to...the direction of the village.

A shudder runs through Len. God, what has he done again?

**~0o0o0o0o~**

Though Miku was alarmed by the ominousness and dark mystery looming over the past of Len and his castle, she wasn't complaining now residing in one of the many rich material bedrooms that the castle contains. And she was only residing on the first floor.

Miku rummages through the wardrobe in the corner of the room, wondering slightly in what she should wear. Never before has she seen so many rich, silky garments all in one place. The clothes that she sees in the wardrobe are the type that upperclass women would wear, in which she certainly isn't. But now is not the time to pass the opportunity…

She takes out a pretty looking yellow pastel colored dress out of the closet, a smock attached to it. It was simple but nice looking, unlike some of the other gaugy and overly designed material the wardrobe beholds. Miku changes into the yellow dress, then puts her long teal blue hair into a high ponytail.

The blue haired girl examines herself in the mirror on the dressing cabinet, and flashes herself a reassuring smile. Though, it fades away with all of the other negative thoughts that crept into Miku's head. Rin's silent warning last night, the basement, the mysterious caretakers before her...her sister, Luka's disappearance...how does this all connect?

Miku wanders over to the window, that has a green velvet chair positioned next to it. She plops down on the chair, and gazes out of the window. Tracing her hand over the silver necklace around her slender neck. It was pretty small and hard to see since Miku prefers to keep the prized possession under her clothing. Now she's free to take it out. _I'm close to the truth Luka…_ Miku thought to herself, her face etched in determination.

Her eyes trail down the long pathway of the castle, towards the woods. Movement is captured in her eyes. Miku squints, and leans in closer to the window to make sure she saw whatever she just saw. The moving figure goes closer and closer, until Miku can see a clearer look of the mysterious figure.

It happened to be none other than the horned head outline that Miku believed to belong to Len.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Len pants heavily as he staggers closer to his home. _Almost...there…_ He thought weakly, limping a little. Weighed in his pocket to add more to the luggage, was a knife. The nobleman found it lying around in the woods, tricked with some blood. For some reason, Len felt as if he seen it before, but the aching pain in his body preoccupied his thoughts of logic and common sense.

The blonde haired ventures closer to his castle, relief rising in his chest. He glances up, seeing a figure standing in one of the plenty of windows that the castle has. It looked like the figure of a girl...Once Len's eyes turned to that particular direction, the curtains flicker shut. Len frowns to himself. _Could that be Rin…? No, she's shorter than that size._ Len's thoughts turn to Kaito, and anger rushes to his face. _What did that trickster bastard do now?!_

Len finally reaches the huge wooden doors of his manor, and pounds loudly on it. A teasing voice rings out, "What's the password?"

Len growls and says through clenched teeth, "Do not play games with me Kaito."

A soft chuckle can be heard through the huge thick doors. "Fair enough code." The doors slowly open, revealing a smirking Kaito standing behind them. Len brushes past his servant, extremely annoyed and still in pain. "About time," He mutters, making a beehive for the couch.

The doors loudly close behind him, Kaito rolling his eyes. "You're very welcome, Master."

Len ignores this, and collaspes on the seat, trying to block out the still present pain. "Big brother?" A voice questions.

Len turns to where he heard the voice, and just as he anticipated, it was no other than his little sister. His real first smile comes to his face, seeing his sleepy looking sister standing across from his. "Rin…" he greets weakly, trying to last his smile. It fades, when he sees that Rin's soft smile directed at him becomes pursed and sorrowful. "Rin…" Len repeats slowly. He glances over to a bored looking Kaito. "I do not wish for you to...see me like this. Kaito." He nods to the blue haired butler.

Kaito nods, and gives a short bow to Rin. "Come along Mistress Rin. You must eat breakfast to let your brother clean up." He says in an orderly fashioned tone. Rin nods aimlessly and only eyes her brother with concern before the two disappear into the dining room.

Len gives out a raggard sigh, and leans back to close his eyes. He felt as if he hadn't slept for days…

_Creaaaakk…_

Len shoots up, and snaps his head over to the direction of the sound. Standing at the middle of the staircase is a blue haired girl wearing a pale yellow smocked dress with wide teal blue eyes. She stands there her mouth agape, absoultely frozen under Len's cold gaze.

_No doubt she's shocked at the sight of me._ Len thought, remembering the dried blood all over him. He probably looked like a lunatic at this moment. He stands up to his feet, fully facing this blue haired stranger. Len asks calmly yet his voice an icy cold, "Who are you?"

**A/N: Yeah I'm ending it. Heeeeyyyy, Miku and Len officially meet! Now this is where things get FUN!**


End file.
